1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments related to adaptively streaming media data according to fluctuations in a streaming environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a method of transmitting media data through a network include a downloading method and a streaming method. In the streaming method, a server transmits media data in real time, and a client reproduces the received media data in real time.
Unlike the downloading method that starts to reproduce media data after transmitting and receiving all of the media data, the streaming method involves reproducing the media data by transmitting and receiving the media data in real time through a logical channel set between the server and the client, so that a method and apparatus are required to maintain a Quality of Service (QoS) for reproduction of the media data by addressing fluctuations in the streaming environment.